It's you, not him
by MissLozzieB1049
Summary: My first Grey's Anatomy Fic. A Meredith/Addison Fic - Meredith cheated on Derek, and they broke up, follow Meredith in the ups and downs of her new start with another familiar face to the early seasons of Grey's. T for Sexual Situations but no detail.
**Disclaimer - I don't own Grey's Anatomy, if I did, Kate Walsh, Eric Dane, Chyler Leigh and Patrick Dempsey would still be part of the cast'**

This was the last thing Meredith was expecting. Derek, well, he was out of the picture, most likely for good this time. She didn't picture herself as one to cheat, especially not on someone she thought she loved and especially not falling in love with the person she was having her affair with, but Derek had changed, and it wasn't for the better, he was almost abusive towards her nearer the end, before the affair began. She couldn't see herself going back there, after the hatred in his eyes when she confessed to her sins, she hated the way he had looked at her, like he wasn't guilty of the same thing. And she'd slept with his ex wife. Correction. She was sleeping with his ex-wife.

It was no strings attached. There were no feelings, not for Addison at least, that's what they had agreed. It was the deal they had made when all of this had started. There were no strings and there never would be, but Meredith was dark and twisty, so of course the person she had agreed to not have feelings for, the one she shouldn't become attached to? That's the one she was falling for. She rolled over, wrapping her arms around Addison's waist.

"Grey, what the hell are you doing?" Came Addison's voice, still gasping for breath after their latest round of escapades. The voice sounded annoyed but if Meredith could have seen the smile on the woman's face, she wouldn't have hesitated to do it again.

"Cuddling with you." She stated as though it was the simplest thing on the planet.

"But, Grey, we had a deal." She was barely protesting, but she still wanted to keep things semi professional between the pair. She made a half-hearted attempt to move out of the other woman's arms.

"This isn't against the deal, no where in the deal did it say that we couldn't have post sex cuddles." The brunette made a fair point, as she pulled the redhead back to her.

"Grey.." Addison sighed, but made no further attempt to move away.

"You didn't complain when I was still with Derek, what's the issue now? And anyway we had sex, you could call me Meredith, or Mer.."

"But I don't want to, he called you that, and I am not like him." Addison got out of the bed, running a hand through her hair. "You gave me a hickey?!" She said, spotting the love bite in the mirror of the on call room. "Meredith we're at work, and someone is bound to see us leaving with these now."

"You didn't complain when I did it." She was out of the bed too now, pulling on her scrubs. "In fact you were moaning out my name."

"Shut it Grey." Addison snapped.

"You know you love it Addie." Meredith giggled.

"Don't call me Addie."

"Addison?"

"Nope."

"Babe."

"Meredith, stop it." Addison conceded, exasperated.

"You used my name. I win!" She grinned, tying back her hair again.

It wasn't an uncommon argument for the pair to have after meeting in an on call room. Addison was determined not to develop feelings for Meredith, and it wasn't working so she had decided to close herself off, which included not calling her lover by her first name. It had worked the first few times, but she had found herself failing more and more frequently at the moment, and now she was definitely in love with the other woman.

She unlocked the on-call room door and stepped into the corridor to avoid any more arguments between herself and Addison. She couldn't cope with it. That was the one secret she was hiding, the one thing she ought to tell Derek, but wouldn't. Instead she was heading to Pieds for an appointment with whoever was on call, but not Addison. That had been promised to her. But she knew several of the Pieds doctors had been off sick as a virus had spread over the Pieds floor. She sat in the exam room waiting for someone to come and see to her.

Of course, her request had been ignored. The was no way it wasn't going to be, with Pieds spread so thin, Addison walked into the exam room. "Meredith? You wanna explain why you're here?"

"No. I asked for my consultant not to be you."

"I'm the only person available."

"I can wait."

Addison sighed. "Grey just get on the table."

"No." She glared at Addison.

"Grey. Please. Just tell me."

"I'm pregnant with a mini McDreamy."

"McDreamy?" She thought for a second. "Derek.."

"Addie, you cannot tell anyone."

"Are you telling him?"

"Do I look stupid Addison?"

"No Grey. But you should. It's his child."

"I don't love him Addie." She started to sob, "and a baby will make him try to manipulate me back to him."

"But you talk in your sleep, Mer, about loving someone. If it's not Derek, who is it?"

"Addie please don't." Meredith didn't want anything to change, she was happy the way things were, and telling Addison she was in love with her, that would mean things would start to change.

"Meredith Grey, who is it?"

"You Addie. I'm in love with you. And that's why I didn't want you to know about the baby. I didn't want to scare you away."

"Mer.. You should've told me. I love you too." She sighed. "What happened to no strings attached huh?"

"I don't know babe, but I fell hard for you. I love you Addison Forbes Montgomery." She smiled and kissed Addison, sinking into the kiss.

"So, we're having a baby?" Addison smiled. "I've always wanted kids."

"We're having a baby. I want to page Cristina, to tell her about the baby and about us, if that's okay?"

"I'll do it, she'll come running if an attending pages her, expecting to scrub in on some major surgery."

Meredith laughed, knowing it was true, it was amazing how well the attendings knew the residents, they worked well together, but Cristina hadn't been the same since Burke had left, she had even cried, which was the most un-cristina-ish thing she had ever known. Hopefully Meredith's good news would help to improve her constantly bad mood.


End file.
